My Hero Americademia: Rewritten
by Smokeyboi
Summary: Self-explanatory.


A tall, brown-haired young man walked silently, not because he wanted to, but because the whole atmosphere was tense; well, he didn't really _want _to, anyway, but he wouldn't have minded.

"All applicants, please gather in the lobby," The loudspeaker announced, prompting what would have been a stampede of potential students had multiple pro heroes not been there.

He considered, for a moment, why they would gather them in the lobby; shouldn't everyone be here? Surely preferential treatment wasn't given to any prospect, right? He was only allowed in the lobby and - Oh nope, a small flood of potentials appeared in the lobby, and he ceased his musings.

A door slid open, a form coming into view; the figure came forward, revealing himself to be an unassuming man, maybe in his 30s.

"Please form five lines, and take a lot from each basket." He pulled with him five carts.

Again, only thanks to the intimidating presence in the room, five orderly lines were established, each exactly 100 candidates long.

"Once everyone has a lot, they will automatically point towards others of the same number," His hands that blurred in and out of the basket, likely shuffling them and he backed away, "Now, please take a number, then proceed to the back of the line."

One by one, the line wound down, the boy approaching the front at a steady rate; he reached his hand into the basket and read the number - 34.

No more than three minutes and the man resumed speaking, "Now it is time to explain the test." He pressed a button on one of the carts with a basket on it, and everyone grouped up, "The objective is simple - gain as many points as possible within ninety minutes, the way you do this is by collecting slips from other teams. The slip with your team's number on it is worth three, all others are worth one; if you flip your cards around, you'll see a letter - that letter being the area that you will be tested in."

The boy flipped the card in his hand, a big blue C greeting him.

"Each zone has a different terrain, urban - field - water - etc." The man drawled on, "There's one bus with each letter on it outside, they will take you to the entrance. Feel free to use and equipment you brought with you, or any you find on the field if any."

And with that, the explanation ended, and a collective breath seemed to be released by everyone there.

"Jesse," The boy from earlier replied, clearly unsure.

"Johnny is my name," A boy, quite French by the sound of it, replied in a chipper tone and then noticed no one paid attention past his name.

"Bea -" The first girl swallowed hard, and her British accent gave her a regal tone, "Beatrice."

"I'm SErikama" The second girl's speech was slurred, and two names seemed to blur into each other, "I'm, Sam. And, uh, I'm Erika."

"Huh?" Beatrice said timidly, and Jesse felt a sense of familiarity, "I didn't ca - what?"

"Uh well, it's hard to explain," Sam, or Erika, or both, said, "Um, just call me - Sam. I'll explain later."

"Ok," Beatrice said, more assured.

The group then filed on their bus, evidently one of the first, the bus was mostly empty - save for a few students and the driver, of course.

Now for the ever-important decision, front or back? Or… go for the absolute power move and take the middle? This decision seemed easy for the group ahead of them in the front, but Jesse considered such self-confidence foolhardy; John, however, was too eager to sit right behind them, and the group reluctantly followed suit.

Either John was completely oblivious, Beatrice mused, or incredibly brave, because he immediately attempted conversation with the more forward student-prospects, whose glares could intimidate the meanest of men.

"Hey!" John leaned above his own seat, and he put his head forward, nearly leaning on the shoulder of a kid with metallic-gray hair, "Are you excited? I am, I'm _real _excited!"

Said kid turned around, and his gaze nearly burned a hole in John's and Jesse's - who was sitting next to him - heads, "Yup. Very." 

"Are you excited, Jesse?" John leaned back in his seat and heard the silver-haired guy breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hmm?" Jesse pointed to himself, "Me? I guess. Yeah, I'm excited."

"You don't _sound _excited, buddy," John said.

"Is that so?" Jesse was unphased, and his expression conveyed this to John.

John finally caught on to the atmosphere and blew a raspberry - bored - while waiting for the bus to arrive at its destination.

All of the students filed off the bus, and Jesse assumed this was the worst environment he could have gotten - a forest.

"This is great!" John said, "Plenty of places to jump off of, and to hide; but I suppose that's an advantage for any stealthy fighters, right?"

"I don't like running around and searching, I get distracted easily," Jesse said, disheartened.

"Well, we're here, we'll help you out."

"The trees break up the lines of sight so much," Beatrice seemed equally gloomy.

"I think…" Sam said, "That we won't make it, not with that attitude." Her tone was that of a teacher encouraging her students to do their work, but her eyes gave off a pleading that one mightn't find in such a person.

Jesse rubbed his arm bashfully, "Sorry about that," He searched for comradery in Beatrice, but found nothing, so he breathed in, gathering his energy, "I'll give it my best!"

Sam nodded, this team seemed strong, if not exactly cohesive - and while she couldn't speak to anyone else's strength, she was confident in her own supportive abilities.

"The test," The loudspeaker loudspoke, "Commences in ten seconds."

The team looked at each other, all nodding their heads, Beatrice less enthusiastically.

"Nine."

John threw a few punches, and Jesse did a few stretches.

"Eight."

Sam rubbed circles on Beatrice's back, she was clearly incredibly nervous.

"Seven."

Jesse considered turning around and giving up, but couldn't disappoint his teammates.

"Six."

John performed his final preparations - he slicked back his hair for the fifth time that day, he made sure his sneakers were tied, and he slicked his hair back for the sixth time that day.

"Five."

Beatrice gently removed Sam's hand from her back and looked around at her teammates, gauging their reactions.

"Four."

Jesse clenched his fists out of annoyance with the time of the announcement.

"Three, two,"

"Wait a second-" Beatrice started.

"One!"

Her teammates entered the forest, and Beatrice was unable to voice her concern; luckily, each group was assigned their own entrance, so with any luck, she'd be able to catch up soon.


End file.
